Que comience el juego de seducción
by Lara Pond
Summary: Tiene unos días, seducir a Laura es su objetivo antes que una de sus amigas le gane, ¿Podrá hacerlo?
1. Carmilla

**_Disclaimer: Carmilla  
><em>**

**_ **_Este fic participa en el 1ºReto "Entre el amor y el odio" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Que comience el juego de seducción<span>_**

Despertar nunca fue tan difícil para Laura.

Hace un par de días su compañera de cuarto había desaparecido misteriosamente, y como si no fuera suficiente, a nadie parecía importarle, y por ello no podía hacer más que esperar a que regresara. Cosa que sabía que no pasaría pronto, así que comenzaba a rendirse, pero quería pensar que no lo haría.

* * *

><p>Cuando encontró a una extraña entrando en la habitación no entendió nada.<p>

—Ehm perdona pero… ¿Quién demonios eres?—Dijo mirándole entre molesta y sorprendida por la presencia de la chica.

Y No pudo evitar notar cómo era. Tenía cabello oscuro largo algo ondulado, era linda, casi de su tamaño, puede que más alta pero no podía distinguir bien de esta forma, estaba sentada y viéndole a duras penas de espalda.

—Carmilla—Se presentó con una voz preciosa—Soy tu nueva compañera corazón

No podía creerlo aun, ¿En serio tenía una nueva compañera? ¿No fue suficiente ya perder a la primera y que no dijeran nada al respecto que encima tenía que aparecer una freak ahora?

Genial este año iba a ser imposible de pasar tranquilamente…


	2. El diablo en persona

**_El diablo en persona_**

Tal vez sea solo la peor compañera de cuarto del mundo, pero si podría describirla de alguna forma sería…

…Hija de Satán

Desordenada

Asquerosa

Despreocupada

Desvergonzada

Nudista…sí, luego habrá explicaciones al respecto

Molesta

Inoportuna

Nuevamente hija del diablo

No sabía cómo soportaría el resto del mes siquiera con ella, menos cómo lo haría todo el tiempo que le resta de estar allí. Porque era sumamente irritante, tenía un desorden enorme, de sus cosas, ropas, las ropas de su amiga desaparecida, de todo…

No podía lidiar con eso de que sea tan desconsiderada, como cuando encontró leche que en realidad era sangre y cuando le preguntó de seguro mintió con eso de que eran vitaminas o con lo que sea que haya dicho porque Laura no le prestó mucha atención, estaba más ocupada teniendo un gran shock con esa leche endemoniada.

—No…no no y no—Le dijo molesta cuando vio cómo Carmilla se tiró en su cama, semi desnuda y dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo— Eres un asco, levanta eso y vete a tu cama

—No gracias Cream puff— Le respondió sin mover ni un dedo aunque el tono de la otra era de molestia absoluta.

— ¿Cream Puff?—Se preguntó más a si misma que a la chica, pero sin darle mayor importancia se levantó molesta y agarró a la chica levantándola de allí. Le sorprendió que estuviera bien delgada y liviana por lo tanto.

—Suelta…ahora—Le dijo de forma amenazante Carmilla y a cualquiera le daría miedo, pero a Laura le importó menos que el apodo, porque simplemente no le temía, solo le molestaba, aunque la diferencia de altura le hacía quedar de forma tan imponente que podía llegar a verse aterradora.

—Limpia…tu basura...ya—A la morena le sorprendió la respuesta, debía de ser la primera persona con la que se encontró que no llegó a asustarle.

—Vale…—Dijo sonriendo de forma seductora que puso bastante incómoda a la otra, al igual que la respuesta le dejó satisfecha— Pero luego cariño—Acarició su mentón y le causó un escalofrío a la más baja y se fue a su propia cama.

Eso solo la frustró y dejó con una sensación rara luego de la caricia y aun más con su extraña cercanía. Así que simplemente le dejó en paz porque con ella parecía no servir nada.

* * *

><p>Mientras grababa sus típicos videos, comenzó a pensar sobre la chica, aunque solo quería olvidar todo sobre ella, pero verla dormida en su cama reflejada en la pantalla no le ayudaba mucho.<p>

—Y esa…esa es mi compañera de cuarto que la mandaron para remplazar a la anterior y encubrir toda su desaparición, así que…bueno, se llama Carmilla o como prefiero referirme a ella "la chica de mis pesadillas" es de todo menos una buena compañera…—Y habló de ella alrededor de una hora, hasta que se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó solo nombrándole, así que dejó de hacerlo, primero porque era raro, y segundo porque tenía que hablar de cosas más importantes.

Y de esa forma terminó hablando alrededor de dos horas más, pero se cansó rápido y apagó la cámara.

Y por ello las cosas que pasaban fuera de la filmación eran secretas y más importantes que todo lo que grababa.

Cuando volteó aun sentada en la silla, pudo verla respirar suavemente abrazando su querida almohada que no sabía qué tenía con ella, siempre se la robaba y cuando se daba cuenta ya la tenía en sus brazos y ella estaba acostada solo contra el colchón, le irritaba pero luego de que lo hiciera tanto llegó a acostumbrarse y se rindió frustrada porque no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Carmilla hacía lo que quería con todo lo que tocaba, así que hasta se había adueñado de su cama como ahora, que dormía plácidamente allí aunque bien sabía que no debía hacerlo porque ella lo detestaba, pero bueno.

Se levantó e intentó despertarla de todas las formas posibles.

—Hey…hey despierta, sal de mi cama—Le decía, pero no le hizo el menor casi, ni le escuchó así que lo intentó otra cosa y comenzó a moverla para que reaccionara, sacudiéndola tomándole del hombro pero no llegó a nada, ni repitiendo su nombre mil veces, así que harta le dejó dormir allí por hoy, pero se aseguraría que nunca más estuviera en su cama ni una vez, ni para sentarse.

Se dirigió a la cama opuesta, se quitó el pantalón y el corpiño, así durmió en ropa interior y remera en la cama del demonio, que extrañamente estaba más cómoda que la suya, y cálida, que o tenía idea cómo lo estaba si hacía algo de frío esa noche y además que nadie se había sentado siquiera allí desde hace rato…pero bueno.

Solo por esta noche dormiría allí…

* * *

><p>Del otro lado, Carmilla sonrió cuando la chica se durmió en su cama, había logrado lo que quería y no sabía que no sería la última vez que se dormiría allí…<p> 


	3. Explicación: NUDISMO de Carmilla

**_Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza anduve bien ocupada, sino actualizaría todos los días o día por medio_**

**_Ahora sí, respondo a los reviews y si no les interesa esto pásense hasta el final esto hasta el comienzo del capítulo._**

**_Eclair: jajaj sí, y eso es bueno, gracias por comentar tan rápido._**

**_jajaj bien porque yo también quiero verlo D:, digo, ps claro que lo verás..._**

**_Betty: Jajaj si a mi también me hace quedarme molesta que no hayan en español, y claro que lo haré, ya lo verás.._**

**_Chibi: Aaawww que buen review, justo lo que un autor quiere oír. Y claro, ya mismo la sigo y si puedo mañana también. Ehm claro solo dame tiempo tengo que darle a mi Beta para que los vea antes de meter nuevos caps en los otros fics :3_**

**_Desde ya, gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows, son lo mejor y me dan ganas de publicar seguido por ello._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Peor que una droga<span>_**

Despertó esa mañana con una linda sensación que nunca sintió antes, era como de calidez y bastante reconfortante…como si tuviera alguien abrazándole de forma invisible por la espalda.

Tardó más de lo normal en abrir los ojos, pero es que estaba tan bien así que le costó hacerlo, aun más porque esa cama estaba súper calentita, y además ese olor…dios ese olor mataría a Carmilla, tenía como un aroma impregnado a algo delicioso, algo excitante, y raramente de forma contraria, también era relajante, familiar, olía a seguridad y hogar…y sí, era demasiado cursi que comenzara a pensar así, pero no podía omitirlo, menos teniendo esa linda almohada suave que olía tan a Laura que no pudo evitar apegarla a sí misma todo el tiempo.

Todo eso le hizo sentir algo incómoda, porque… ¿Qué le pasaba con esta reciente obsesión con la chica?

Y tratando de olvidar todo eso se levantó para irse y hacer de las suyas como cada día.

El sonido de un teléfono le ganó la salida del baño. Tenía solo la toalla puesta y podía ver cómo Laura casi se lanzaba de cabeza para atender desde su celular desde su cama, al parecer era algo importante. Así habló con alguien a lo que Carmilla no prestó la menor atención, estaba ocupada tirando la toalla al suelo y andando desnuda por el cuarto, fue a buscar su leche "especial" a la cual Laura le tenía una fobia terrible desde que la encontró.

—Perdona te llamo luego—Dijo la castaña y colgó el celular, miró entonces a Carmilla para decirle algo, pero se topó con esa imagen tan fuerte de sus pechos descubiertos, aunque por suerte lo de abajo lo cubría la puerta de la mini heladera y no pudo hacer más que abrir enorme la boca y casi de un salto agarrar su almohada de la cama de Carmilla…que como siempre la tenía ella, y se cubrió con ella.

A Carmilla, quien no le había visto hasta que hizo un sonido gracioso que le obligó a ver qué pasaba con ella, le causó risa la reacción.

— ¿Qué pasa Cream Puff? ¿Nunca viste a una chica desnuda…o me dirás que no eres realmente una chica?—Alzó una ceja como interrogante y la atacó con una mirada seductora que no fue vista por la otra.

— ¡Por amor al Doctor! ¡¿Qué DIABLOS haces desnuda?!—Chilló aun sin atrever a moverse.

Eso hizo reír más a la otra.

—Bueno…no se tú, pero yo me baño sin ropa, aunque si no lo haces así no lo criticaré—Respondió con las palabras bien pensadas antes de que salieran de su boca.

—Sí serás…. ¡Ponte ropa! ¿Eres nudista acaso? ¡DIOS!—Y así se sentó en la cama aun cubriéndose la cara.

Pasó unos minutos así hasta que comenzó a cansarse y aburrirse de la vista oscura.

— ¿Ya...?—Preguntó, y era obvio a qué se refería pero la otra se hizo la tonta y se lo preguntó también — Ya lo sabes, por favor cúbrete

Y eso le salió tan extrañamente suave que la tomó a la morena por sorpresa, bajó completamente la guardia con un tono tan dulce como ese.

Pero no le dejaría aun en paz...

Sino que caminó hacia ella

—Tienes que aprender a relajarte…o de lo contrario envejecerás pronto—Con eso Laura sintió cómo el objeto comenzaba a deslizarse con suavidad de sus manos, y la curiosidad no le dejó detenerlo.

Así terminó cara a cara con Carmilla quien tenía una sonrisa completa, cosa que nunca había visto, porque le era más normal lucir una media sonrisa burlona para todo, porque le pegaba bastante bien con esa personalidad arrogante que tenía.

Y por más que quería reaccionar y así darle una patada o algo, terminó solo mirando esos ojos oscuros de la chica.

Debía de admitir que le quedaban geniales, porque eran profundos y misteriosos como era ella, aunque lo profundo podía ponerlo en duda luego de verla hacer cosas patosas desde la puerta del baño entre abierta y luego actuar como si no pasara nada.

— Así que simplemente respira hondo, además no hay aquí nada que aquí…—Se señaló a si misma cosa que inevitablemente guió los ojos de su compañera a su cuerpo y le hizo ruborizar, con ello se terminó tapando con las manos. Y luego tocó su abdomen y subió lentamente hacia sus pechos para continuar su demostración—no tengas… a menos que me escondas algo—Y con ese tono juguetón se detuvo al borde del pecho izquierdo. Tomó su mentón, cosa que provocó que quitara sus manos de la cara y le mirara— ¿O sí lo haces?

Y luego de una corta tensión de un minuto la soltó y riendo se fue en dirección al baño.

—Idiota…—Murmuró porque no le quedaba voz luego de todo lo que vio recién y de toda la interacción que tuvieron. Solo le quedó una gran pregunta.

¿Qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza a esa chica?

Desconcertada, sonrojada… con un cierto calor que no quería explicarse el origen, quiso irse del cuarto.

Tomó la perilla pero al momento que la tocó unos chicos de esas hermandades estúpidas se apareció en el umbral dándole un gran susto.

— ¡Bajita Sexy! ¿Quieres unírtenos tú y la misteriosa nueva a la fiesta que daremos esta noche?—Preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida apreciando la imagen de la chica.

Pero esta no respondió estaba aun con el shock previo y el susto reciente.

— ¿Qué pas….? Ahhh ese sonrojo no es por nada… ¡No te molestes! No te robaré de tu galán que de seguro te tenía bien entretenida por la cara que tienes, ven si quieres con tu amiga y chico, a las nueve en la casa de los mejores, Adios—Y con eso se marchó sin quitar esa sonrisa que a Laura le parecía la cosa más odiosa del mundo.

Y casi explota cuando procesó el comentario del chico….

Carmilla = Galán

Suceso previo = a *****

— ¡Madre SANTA!—Chilló y se tiró a su cama, dio varias vueltas nerviosas. Cayó al suelo, gimió de dolor pero siguió rodando y gritándole a la almohada amarilla que abrazaba, y luego se levantó. Despeinada, desarreglada y agitada.

Así se marchó casi corriendo, porque simplemente no podría ver a Carmilla a la cara cuando salga.

La otra mientras se bañaba escuchó todo, menos la charla con el chico de la otra casa.

Se quedó con cara de curiosidad pero pronto negó para seguir bañándose.

Laura era una chica rara e hiperactiva/ hiper ruidosa


End file.
